


Day 8 - Puppy Play

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mob, But it’s good to keep in mind for characterization, Hand Jobs, It’s not mentioned, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter smirked, legs spreading as the other man got closer. “That’s a good boy,” he cooed. “Up.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Day 8 - Puppy Play

“Steve. Here,” Peter ordered, watching his guard closely.

Steve shivered at the tone. He dropped to his knees like he knew he was supposed to, crawling towards the younger man.

Peter smirked, legs spreading as the other man got closer. “That’s a good boy,” he cooed. “Up.”

The blond was on his knees, hands up on the chair between Peter’s leg in an ‘up’ position.

“That’s it...” he started undoing Steve’s shirt, revealing full muscles and a black harness, stark contrast against his pale skin. “Perfect. Knew you wouldn’t disappoint,” he murmured. “I’m sorry we can’t get the rest of your gear, but daddy is feeling impatient.”

Steve whimpered softly at the words, pupils dilating at Peter’s use of ‘daddy’ on himself. “It’s okay,” he murmured. Then he pressed his lips together tightly at the look Peter gave him.

“Puppies don’t talk,” the other man reminded him.

The dynamic was always interesting. Steve liked being Peter’s puppy, despite being twice the man’s size. If he was a dog, most would assume he’d be something of a Doberman. Huge, sleek, strong. Seemingly in charge.

Until he’s rolled over, showing his belly for his master. Definitely more puppy like. Not the big strong guard that he typically was for Peter. He was obedient, only wanting to follow orders.

He was torn out of his thoughts with a tweak to his right nipple, whining indignantly.

Peter chuckled. “Hey. You were zoning out. You okay, puppy?” There was a lazy smile on his face as he watched Steve nod. “Okay. Good.” He pushed the man’s shirt off completely, smirking at the fully shown off harness.

His hands dropped to cup the blond’s chest, humming appreciatively. “I can never get over these tits.” He grinned, thumbs brushing over dusty pink nipples slowly. He watched them harden under the attention, pinching them gently after.

Steve moaned weakly, biting his lip. He looked up at Peter, giving him the best puppy dog eyes that he could manage. He couldn’t talk, so he had to convey his thoughts through his actions and noises. But he had gotten pretty good at that, even if Peter wanted to act like he didn’t know what he was telling him.

Meanie.

Peter slowly pulled his hands away, humming softly. “I suppose you’ll need to stand for just a moment. Just so we can finish getting you undressed.” He watched the other man expectantly. “Come on, puppy,” he added playfully.

Steve slowly stood, unbuttoning his dress slacks before letting Peter finish getting them off. Then the same treatment was given to his boxers. He stepped away from them, down on all fours again once Peter pointed to the ground.

“Good boy,” Peter murmured, slowly rubbing at himself through his own dress pants. “You’re always so beautiful.” He eyed the swelling cock and full balls between his pet’s legs, chuckling to himself. “I guess it’s been a little while since we’ve been together like this. I’m sorry, pup. Daddy’s just been so busy, you know. But I’m here now.”

Steve nodded, eyes wide and shining as he watched Peter. He was just waiting for orders. He did anything that his master told him.

Smirking, Peter slowly unzipped his own pants. He didn’t push them off, just left them open. Then he pushed his boxers down, just exposing his cock and balls. He stayed fully dressed other than that. “Come here,” he said gently.

There he was. There was Steve’s softer master. Peter had a tendency to be tougher, colder when he was at work. It was just what he was supposed to be. What was expected of him. But Steve knew who he really was. Soft, gentle, playful.

He crawled to him quickly, nuzzling against the younger man’s thigh.

Peter chuckled, one hand stroking through Steve’s hair. It was getting a bit long, but it was beautiful. And he liked having something to hold onto. “You’re so pretty, Stevie. But you already know that.”

He hummed softly, eyes trailing over his pet slowly. “That looks like it hurts,” he murmured, addressing his cock. “Looks like puppy needs some help.”

Steve nodded in agreement, whimpering pitifully. His hips thrust weakly, despite not getting any sort of friction from it. His heavy cock bobbed at the movement.

“Oh, I know. I know.” Peter smiled at him, but he obviously had a plan. “Sit,” he ordered gently.

Steve sat, backside squirming a bit as though he had a tail to wag.

Peter laughed as he watched, shaking his head. “You’re so excited, puppy. It’s almost like you know what I’m thinking,” he teased. “Now show me your belly.”

Steve laid down before turning over, tongue lolling out as he watched his master. He stretched, muscles tight and flexed.

“Such a pretty boy,” Peter praised, getting out of his chair and leaning at Steve’s side. One hand slid over the pet’s stomach, a chuckle leaving him as he watched his cock twitch. “Eager, aren’t you?”

Steve made a soft noise, squirming slightly. He shifted his position a bit, trying to use the movement to get Peter’s hand lower.

“You are so naughty,” Peter scolded, but he was laughing. Obviously unbothered. His hand dropped, cupping Steve’s heavy balls and humming as he rolled them in his fingers. It was quite a feat for one hand, but he was just feeling. Not trying to use the action to get him off; that would have taken two hands. “So tight, puppy. This can’t be comfy,” he said, almost sounding sorry. “We’ll need to do something about that.”

Another whine left Steve, his hips rolling up in an attempt to get friction to his full and sensitive cock. He watched his master closely, panting softly.

Then Peter finally, finally got his hand around the length, smirking at the noise that it caused from his pup. “I know, that’s what you want. Don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll make you feel good, Stevie. I promise.”

Steve knew he could trust his master. He always did. So he just smiled at him, hips rocking a bit before moaning.

“That’s it, I know. I know,” Peter said sweetly, stroking him slowly.

He loved his pup. And Steve loved his master.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
